Until recently, the telecommunication services included in an automobile were limited to a few systems, mainly the analogical radio reception (AM/FM bands). The most common solution for these systems is the typical whip antenna mounted on the car roof. The current tendency in the automotive sector is to reduce the aesthetic and aerodynamic impact of such whip antennas by embedding the antenna system in the vehicle structure. Also, a major integration of the several telecommunication services into a single antenna is specially attractive to reduce the manufacturing costs or the damages due to vandalism and car wash systems.